villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Sslither
Sslither is the former master of the Inhumanoids and a villain from Inhumanoids. History Past The ruler of both Inhumanoids and humans, Sslither had even the ferocious Metlar as his slave. He forced the fire monster to build numerous monuments for him, such as the Pyramids of Egypt and statues in China that would later become the Chinese interpretation of dragons. However Metlar turned on Sslither, pouring lava onto him that hardened into unbreakable rock. The fire monster then imprisoned his former monster in a temple in the jungles of Borneo, where he remained for millennia. Release and Battle with Earth Core But in the modern day, Blackthorne Shore followed a long trail of legends and artifacts that lead him to Sslither’s temple prison. By playing on a mystical flute, he freed the snake monster, who asked who had summoned him and allied himself with Blackthrone. Later on, Brad J. Armbuster and his fellow pilots were flying over Angkor Wat and came upon Sslither, who blasted them out of the sky. The snake monster headed into the Earth to confront his former minion, Metlar, with his beast-headed warriors. They were ambushed by the Granites, but Sslither and his warriors managed to fight them off with Sslither successfully getting Granok in his grasp. He called the snake monster soulless and told him to go ahead and kill him, a request that Sslither was all too happy to grant. However Granahue came forward, trying to make peace with the snake monster, and Blackthorne got him to agree to an alliance to deal with Metlar, Nightcrawler, and Senator Masterson. Granahue offered to tell Sslither where the Masterson team (an expedition organized by Senator Masterson to retrieve the Statue of Liberty from Metlar) was and the snake monster agreed to spare the Granites. Sslither came upon the Masterson team as they were being attacked by Metlar’s statue army. The snake monster asked Blackthorne if Masterson’s destruction at the statue warriors’ hands satisfied him. However Blackthorne instead asked Sslither to rescue the Masterson team and bring them to him. The snake monster sent out his beast warriors to grab the Masterson team before their dirigibles fell into lava while some of the others fought the statue warriors. Eventually the Earth Core were led by Nightcrawler to Sslither and Blackthrone’s base and battled the snake monster’s beast men with help from the Granites. Sslither finally came out to fight them himself and blasted Nightcrawler, making the undead monstrosity retreat. He demanded that his enemies surrender, but Metlar showed up, throwing a lava blast at Blackthrone. Sslither asked his former slave if he’d come back to him, but Metlar declared he’d never again be the snake monster’s slave. He threw a lava blast at Sslither, who countered with an electrical bolt and the two began grappling with each other. Eventually Metlar threw his former master into a wall, stunning him and told Sslither their next meeting would be the last. With one last lava blast, the snake monster was buried partially in rubble and Blackthorne came up, shouting that Earth Core and his other enemies were escaping. He said that Sslither was supposed to destroy his enemies, but the snake monster replied that he had too many. He attacked Blackthorne, driving him into the waiting grasp of the Granites while Sslither retreated back into his lair. Powers Being a giant monster, Sslither has great strength and durability, and can fire electrical energy blasts out of his mouth. He also has a pair of large snake monsters that pull him around like he’s in a chariot and an army of monsters resembling men with the heads of various beasts, some of which have bat wings. Trivia *Sslither was voiced by Neil Ross who has voiced many minor American cartoon characters, a number of which are from series based on Hasbro products. Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Humanoid Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Evil from the Past Category:Male Category:Bigger Bads